Timer
by cloe17
Summary: What if love was determined by a Timer in your wrist? What if your soul mate did not want to know when he was going to meet you? Soulmate!AU Klaine based on the film Timer.


Kurt was different than all the other sixteen year olds in the world. Instead of staring lovingly at his wrist for most of the day he would stare lovingly into Vogue magazines and at reality television shows. Exactly thirty years ago love had changed. Well more precisely, the way love was found changed. Instead of bumping into your soul mate on the way to the dry cleaners and falling head over heels after five months of dating, you instead were told the exact day, hour and minute you were going to meet your soul mate on a timer that is implanted in most people's wrists. Kurt however was in the low five percent of the world's population that had chosen to either wait a while to get their timer or decide to never have one at all.

It was not that Kurt did not want to find love or did not believe in love. On the contrary he wanted to meet his soul mate more than his whole state combined. He just wanted it to happen naturally. Kurt Hummel had free will. His decision to not have a timer steamed from his Parents as they had a timer but when his Mother died, Burt never loved again as his one true love was gone forever. Without a timer he might have taken a chance at love again with the mum he often stares at during parent's evenings but alas no such luck. So Kurt instead waits for love to happen naturally to him, unaware of the gut wrenching pain he is inflicting on his soul mate by doing so.

Blaine was different than all the other sixteen year olds in his class. Instead of staring lovingly at his wrist for most of the day, he stares almost anywhere else at it in order to ignore the pain of looking at his blank timer. Blaine was told by the women in the Timer shop that his soul mater was either dead or has refused to have a timer. This left Blaine with the two heart breaking options of that either his soul mate was dead or that he did not want to know him. He did not know which scenario was worse. Day after day Blaine wished for a soul mate. He had queued up on the eve of his sixteenth birthday from midnight to be first in line to get a timer. For Blaine, a soul mate would fill the gaping whole left from parents and a brother that were indifferent to his existence and a past that was full of scars and hatred from society. It broke his heart that his soul mate was also indifferent about his existence.

What messed up past could my soul mate have that he does not want a timer? Blaine thought one night when he could not sleep. Maybe he does not want to be gay or he has been rejected too many times or he feels undeserving of love. The possibilities were endless but none helped sooth the ache that Blaine felt. That day had been particularly taxing for Blaine as he watched Nick and Jeff's timers countdown to zero. As their eyes met the timers went off with four shrill bleeps. They had run to each other and kissed passionately, clutching at each other like the other was going to slip away. They had been dating for a few weeks and so had already had feelings for each other. Blaine had ran back to his room and cried for hours. He had stuck a piece of paper over the timer and stuffed his face with Ben and Jerries.

The next day, Blaine was walking to English class when Sebastian cornered him in the hallway. 'How are you stud?' Sebastian said, in his usual drawl.

'I'm not in the mood today Seb.' Blaine said moodily, trying to move past Sebastian which Sebastian prevented effortlessly.

'Come on now, your timer is never going to countdown; you might as well have some fun with me to pass the time.'

'Shut the filthy mouth Sebastian! Just because your soul mate rejected you doesn't mean you get to torment me!' Blaine screamed and tore off down the corridor, missing the look of pure hurt scratched on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian's soul mate James had hated Sebastian well before the timer went off and so when it said he was Sebastian's soul mate he changed schools and got his timer removed. Getting a timer removed is a highly painful and expensive process and Sebastian's timer went blank ever since then, a glaring reminder of his soul mates rejection.

Blaine skipped class and went to his room banging his fist against the door and throwing books and clothes everywhere. He opened his laptop and went onto facebook.

He made the status: Timers need to go bleep themselves. He breathed deeply, lying down as a few rouge tears escaped.

Only thirty minutes away, Kurt was at Rachel's house, scrolling down her facebook feed while she was talking to her Dads'. He gasped when he came across a status made by a guy called Blaine Anderson. He clicked on his profile and gasped for a second time when he saw a man that can only be described as beautiful. He went on his information page and saw that he went to Dalton Academy and was a part of the Dalton Academy Warblers, which explained why Rachel was facebook friends with him.

Kurt went back to the status and commented on it: They really do, I have a friend who does not have one.

The reply was immediate and scathing: Well tell your friend that they are the reason timers need to bleep themselves and that they are being the biggest selfish bags of crap in the entire universe.

Kurt was taken aback at the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He had never stopped to think of how his decision would affect his soul mate. He had already caused his pain and perhaps made him as bitter as this boy. Kurt picked up the phone and called the Timer shop. It was time for him to get a Timer. 

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea while watching the film Timer which I reccomend. this weekend I am going to meet Darren again and hear him sing and starkids and glee stars ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh let me know if you like this so i can continue it **


End file.
